superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Driven to Tears and Rule of Dumb (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Driven to Tears" |- |'Storyboard Director' |Aaron Springer |- |'Storyboard Artist' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Frank Weiss |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |"Rule of Dumb" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Chuck Klein Erik Wiese |- |'Written by' |Chuck Klein Erik Wiese Dani Michaeli |- |'Technical Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editors' |Tim Hill Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Dani Michaeli Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Driven to Tears" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator, Gary, Dad SquarePants |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Kent Osborne' |Crab #1 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Fish #1 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Announcer, Cop, Judge |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Old Lady Fish, Mom SquarePants, Girl Fish |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Rule of Dumb" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Old Fish |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Roger Bumpass' |Squidward, Minister, Mirror Monster |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Construction Worker |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Soap Actor, Fish #68, Nerdy Fish |- |'Jill Talley' |Soap Actress |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistants' |Lorena Gallego Shannon Reed |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Storyboard Director' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Clint Bond Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham Zeus Cervas Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift Janice Tolentino |- |'Storyboard Revisionist' |Karen Heathwood Alan Smart |- |'Character Designer' |Robert Ryan Cory |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Michael Chen |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylist' |Catherine E. Simmonds |- |'Production Coordinators' |Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistants' |Devon Lombardi George Rincon |- |'Final Checker' |Gary Hall |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Anna Adams Andre Boutilier J.F. Kinyon |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Christian Evans |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editor' |Keith Dickens |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Krickett Jones Tony Orozco |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield Andy Paley Eban Schletter |- |'Music Contributions' |Los Mel-Tones Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Toon City |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Greg Hill |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Stock Footage' |Getty Images |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Margie Cohn Mark Taylor Claudia Spinelli |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}